Together,Again?
by kickshipperyoliih
Summary: Jack is the leader of the group of bad boys and a player. Kim is just a normal girl. They had a past. They broke up by a misunderstanding, now they act like they hate each other. What would happen when kim,her sister kayla and her brother jerry have to move with the brewers? would they get together or move on.
1. Chapter 1 New Girl!

**Author's note: I would thank u all if u accept me new here. Sorry guys about what happened in the first chapter, is that my computer was froze but here it is and tomorrow the second chapter.**

**Exclaimer: I do not own kickin it. If I did jack and kim would've kiss.**

**ENJOY**

**(jack's p.o.v)**

"_Shut it brewer we're….over"_

These words are repeating in my head over and over again. It's been a week since kim and I broke up, a week that I've been in pain, a week that I've tried to change her mind and make her forgive me, a week I haven't go to school or dojo and fucking week I've been crying my freaking eyes out, but I got tired so I stop bothering her and stop crying for a girl that don't deserves my tears. I got out from my 15 minutes shower and put some kacki jeans, a white v-neck shirt, the 11 j's and a light blue jacket. I pick up my grey hat and went to the mirror, did it bieber flip and put on. With a smirk I winked at the mirror." Im in love with me" I said. I pick up my northface book-back and went to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and my bike keys and went out. U see I have 3 bikes, 2 cars and 10 skateboards. I'm rich because my grandfather was bobby wasabi's sensei

**LINEBREAK**

When I parked my bike in my favorite spot, I saw all the confused faces from some of my hookups. I smirk when I saw them desperate to know who it was, I got down from my bike, I took of my helmet and winked at the girls, some of them blushed like ketchup playing with their hair bitting their lips( sluts) and some of them fainted. Damn poor girls that cant resist a little winked. I thought and went in. when I enter I was attacked by my crew(jerry, eddie, ryan, ricky and Milton)

"yo my man"said jerry when did my hand shake with everyone

" greeting Jackson"said Milton

"yo Milton u have to stop calling me Jackson" I said

"and speak English yo" said jerry. I roll my eyes.

" yo what were u doing in a week" asked ryan

"un u know a little of this a little of that u know normal" I said nervous because they cant know that I"ve been crying for one girl

"uh huh sure" said ricky

"ugh do u have some throat to stuck ur tonge into" I asked annoyed

"not really-" he said but was cut off by Lindsey passing by and winking at him.

"never mind, I have to go" he said and went to the janitors closet with linsey.

" me and eddie are out were going to prank " said ryan

"me too I have to study"said Milton

" ok see ya later" I said while jerry was texting his girlfriend grace brewer. Yeah yeah big deal she's my sister. Me and grace don't get along too much, but warned jerry that if hurt my sister I will kill him because I put my family first.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw kin laughing with one of my buds brad wolf. Bitvh I thought but when brad looked at me, kim did a doble take and her smile die down. I smirk. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by jerry laughing .

" yo u got plans today" I asked

" what do u mean " asked a confused jerry. So yeah everything normal

" I mean if ur going somewhere"I said

"somewhere…where" he asked

"I don't know wherever u wanna go" I said annoyed

" but I don't wann-" he said but I cut him off

"u know what just forget iT"I said and walk to brad and kim but im gonna act like shes not there

"yo wolf, sup man" I said bro hugging him

"nothing man, just hearing theres a new girl" he said then some brunette hotie walk by us and winked

"…im guessing that's the new girl"I said. Brad nodded with a shocked face and kim nodded looking at her nails. Brad was gonna said something but I beat him to it knowng what he was going to say

"DIBS"I said, brad groan, I smirk still looking at the brunette walking, I put some spray in my mouth,fix my jacket and went her direction.

**END OF CHAPTER********

**I hope u like it**

**REVIEW**

_**Yorielys Rodriguez**_


	2. Chapter 2 Start the war !

**Author's note: so here it is, the second chapter like I promise and tomorrow the 3****rd**** one. **

**Exclaimer: I do not own kickin it. If I did jack and kim would've kiss.**

**ENJOY**

**Kim's p.o.v**

**I ** woke up feeling happy and I don't even know why. I got out of my shower, I put some light blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, some brown combat boots and a owl necklace, I curl my hair , put some mascara on and lipstic. "who's that pretty girl, oh wait that's me" I said giggling. I pick up my book back and went out.

In my way to school I found my two best friends Kelsey and Grace. Grace was texting her boyfriend/my brother.

"Hey ya girls" I said

"hey kimmy" Kelsey said while grace was giggling.

" well hey to u too gracie" I said sarcastic

" what oh hey kim, sorry I was texting ur brother" she said in a dreamy voice.

" I still don't understand why a girl so cool be dating _my _brother" I said confused in front of the building seeing some girls fainted I don't know why and don't really care.

" kim theres 2 reason why I like him…."she said and Kelsey start to laugh, grace glare at her and her laugh was dieing down

"oh u-u're serious?" she said more like a question.

"yes 1- he's one of the hotties in school and 2- I find out that if ur cooler than ur boyfriend he'll never dump u duh"she said

" ooohh smart" me and Kelsey said and grace nooded.

" ok girls see ya in cheer practice" I said and they went to their lockers.I saw the hootie Brad Wolf alone and start to talk to him. We were laughing until brad look to his right, I did a double take and saw what he was looking at. Jack Brewer my ex-boyfriend. You might asking why I say ex-, well is because we broke uo because he cheated on me with my biggest enemie Donna Fucking Tobbin. I was interrupted out of my toughts by jack bro huuging brad.

"yo wolf, sup man" he said

" nothing man, just hearing theres a new girl" brad said then the new girl past us and winked. Ok new and shes already a slut. I thought

"… I'm guessing that's the new girl" jack said brad just nodded with a shock face and I nodded looking at my nails.

"DIBS" said jack oh no he didn't. I thought brad groan and jack put expray in his mouth and went her direction. Ugh. I thought.

**LINEBREAK**

**JACK'S P.O.V**

When I went her direction, she was going to the chearleader's locker rooms. I think she's gonna try out. I though

"Uh um" I scoffed and she jumped back, I smirk because I scared her.

" nice to meet u too hotie.."she said sarcastic

" Jack Brewer, but u knew that, u?" I asked walking up to her.

"yes I knew and reychel" she said backing away until she hit the lockers. Now she was in the middle of the lockers and me, I put my hands beside her head and my face came closer from hers.

"well nice to meet u reychel" I whisper and kiss her I smirk when she kiss back. We made out by 2 minutes until someone some one interrupted, I look to my right and saw the person who interrupted. UGH I tought.

**KIM'S P.O.V**

I was in my way to cheer practice, I stoped in the cheerleaders lockers and saw something that made my heart broke. JACK AND THE NEW GIRL MAKING OUT. And he said that he didn't cheated on me. I thought

"um u two are on my way" I said trying not to show my sadness in my voice. They broke apart and jack looked at me with an annoyed look and groan. I think he was enjoyin' it. I thought

" what do u want Crawford, we are in the middle of some thing" he said and the girl nodded.

" well u 2 are in my locker" I said in a duh tone

" do u have another locker because this one is comfortable" he said with his fomous smirk

"actually yes, but I want to used this one so GET OUT" I said pushing them out of the way. He groan and made his way out.

"ugh people these days, they don't let u finish a make out" he screamed and I roll my eyes. And the new girl was looking at me I looked at her with a annoyed look

"do.. I owe u something new girl" I said with a confused look

"its not new girl, its reychel and no I just have to warned u about some thing" she said glaring at me, and I ignored because its not scary at all.

"and.." I asked

" well listen here blondie-"she sais but I cut her off by the nickname

"its kim" I said with a duh tone. She roll her

Eyes

"listen u better back away from jack or ill end u sister" she said, there was a 5 second of silence and I broke it laughing

" ok ok first u ending me? That's gonna be hard and second I don't care about jack so he's all urs, u listened good sister" I said mocking the word sister and went out leaving her with the words in her mouth.

**LINEBREAK**

**3****rd**** person's P.O.V**

Has been a week since she saw jack and reychell making out, and they've been hating eachother. She was waiting for the girls in front of her locker until jack show up. UGH she thought.

"Kimberly" he said

"Jackson" she said with a disgust tone

"did u get lost with ur pony" he joked

"actually no because my pony is the slutty cow that u've been with" she said playing his joke

"its that suppose to be a joke or a sarcasm" he asked playing along. She roll her eyes and walk by him shocking his shoulder with hers.

I miss her so much. He thought walking away

What a jerk, but I still miss him. She thought walking to the girls.

**END OF CHAPTER*****

**Hope u enjoy it**

_**REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3 Detention and news

**Author's note: here is the chapter 4 like I said.**

**Oliv4nlife: ur gonna see the misunderstanding soon, and thank u Im proud that u liked keep reading**

**Autumn199: thank u and im proud u liked it keep reading**

**Me: JACK GET UR ASS OVER HERE  
Jack: what do u need**

**Me: do the exclaimer**

**Jack: what would I do that**

**Me: because I say so  
Jack: and who u are to say so**

**Me: I'm the author of this story, duh**

**Jack: and I care because..**

**Me: because… I can make that u and kim don't get back together**

**Jack: Kickshipperyoliih doesn't own kickin it**

**Me: that's what I thought **

**ENJOY**

**Jack's p.o.v**

I miss kim a lot but u gotta admit, she hurt me. Right now im finishing the story of reychel to jerry.

"..and ur slutty sister interrupted _everything" _i said and felt guilty that I just call her slut.

"ohh bad- yo I know u hate my sister but u just cross the line calling her slut" he said in a serious tone. I know that u're thinking_ wow jerry been serious_ but the thing is that when is about he's family he's always serious.

"did I say that at loud" I said trying to convince him that I didn't say it on purpose

"yes- oh so u were thinking it too" he asked getting mad. Ok he got me there

"ok man, chill sorry I said it" I said trying to calm him down.

"umhm sure" he said and we walked to class.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I was in the stairs texting when a furious kim came.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UR PROBLEM" she yelled.

"that ur here" I said looking back at my phone. She ripped my phone of my hands and dropped it, I stood up to face her.

"ok its time to ask _u_ a question, WHAT THE HELL IS_ UR_ PROBLEM AND WHAT DO U NEED"I yelled getting annoyed. People in the hallway start to take out their phones to record.

" OH SO NOW UR PLAYING THE FUCKING INNOCENT" she yelled.

"I always do" I said, and the people chuckle. She glared at me and I roll my eyes.

"ok what did I do now "I said annoyed

"OH SO U DON'T KNOW WHAT U DID NOW_" _she asked-yelled

"ok, first stop YELLING that I'm right here, and two no cuz I do a lot of stuff all day that might annoy u like u annoy me" I said. _Ok the annoy me part isn't true_. ugh to deal with the voice in my head is just no time for that, I thought.

"would u explain WHY THE FUCK U CALL ME A SLUT" she said and the people _"OOHH". Ugh jerry _I though.

**Kim's p.o.v**

I was talking with grace about cute clothes of a magazine that a bought until jerry came to us mumbling furious in Spanish.

" what happened with u" I asked while grace peck his lips and nodded in agreement.

"oohh is a funny story, um s-so-me g-guy yeah some guy call u a slut" he said scared that I might kill that some guy. I got furious, a clenched my fist and they could see my knuckles getting white. I put a fake smile because I HATE being called a slut.

"jerry.. who said it" I said

"um j-j-"jerry was trying to say

"JERRY" I said annoyed

"ok ,ok was J-jack?" he said more like a question. I groan and went to jack. He was texting with his famous smirk that make u melt inside and with his shaggy brown- Oh snapped out of it kim he just call u a slut. He look up and when he looked at me he was in disgust.

" WHAT THE HELL IS UR PROBLEM"I yelled not wanting to look deep in his eyes.

"that ur here" he said and went back to his phone. That hurt. I though. I grabbed his phone out of his hands and throw it to the floor. He stood up, now we were face to face but not _that_ close.

"ok its time to ask _u _a question.." he said calmly" WHAT THE HELL IS _UR_ PROBLEM AND WHAT DO U NEED" he yelled. Ok that hurt more.

" OH SO NOW UR PLAYING THE FUCKING INNOCENT" i yelled.

"I always do" he said, and the people chuckle. i glared at him and he roll his eyes.

"ok what did I do now "he said annoyed

"OH SO U DON'T KNOW WHAT U DID NOW_" _i asked-yelled

"ok, first stop YELLING that I'm right here, and two no cuz I do a lot of stuff all day that might annoy u like u annoy me" he said. Oh so I annoy him. I though sad about that comment.

"would u explain WHY THE FUCK U CALL ME A SLUT" i said and the people _"OOHH". _And grace and Kelsey were backing me away to not kill him.

"what I don't think I was lying, was i?"he said. Oh he didn't.

"oh so no I'M the slut here, u were the one who cheated on me with another SLUT"I said trying not to show my sadness in my voice. and people gasp, especially donna cuz I just call her slut.

"I DIDN'T CHEATED ON U, would u get that in mind" he said

"NO, because that's what everyone says" I said "so would u explain now would u call me a slut when u used to date this slut" I teased.

"sorry was a mistake…"he said, ok he never speaks that way "sweetly". i thought "just like ur face" he said. Oh he did not just went there. I jumped to punched him but grace and Kelsey back me away and jack stood there with a smirk. Then the principle came out of the office.

"whats happening here" she asked but no one answered

"Brewer, Crawford… DETENTION, now back to ur class" she said and the hallway cleared. Jack past me shocking his shoulder with mine. UGH.

_**LINEBREAK**_

I just got out from my last class and went to detention. When I got there, there were like five people. Fine to me. I though.

_**5 MINUTES LATER**_

I was writing things in the back of my note book **(A.N: who do that when ur bored in class, I do :P)** than the door flew open and was the b-group (bad boys group). Ugh I forgot that they were gonna be here especially jack. I though. Then jack walked inside and winked at some girls and they sighed dreamly. He scanned the room and his eyes land on me, he smirk. Shit. I though before I could put my stuff in the seat next to me he sat down.

"don't need to be rude kim" he said with a smirk.

"listen brewer, don't bother or I will kick that smirk off ur face got it?"I said

"I got to think about it" he said playing dumb. I glared at him, he winked at me in response.

**3 HOURS LATER**

It already been 3 hours of detention and I was bored, but the bright side of that was that jack didn't bother me. I was drawing then I felt eyes on me. I looked to my right and saw jack staring at me in a sad expression, no smirk just in a thinking mode. We locked eyes for a minute but I looked away and start the drawing. Only three words were on my mind. _I miss him._

**Jack's p.o.v**

Ugh been in detention was bored, nothing to do, no one to prank. I looked at kim thinking that she's not mine, and that bothers me, I want her back, I want to be with her so bad, I miss her so much. But the thing is that she hates me. She looked right at me with a confused look, we locked eyes, but I think she felt uncomfortable and looked away, I stay that way looking the way she bits her lip trying to concentrate, I was interrupted out of my toughs by my phone beeping, I open my bookback and put the phone there so teacher won't look. I just got a message from my mom saying that I have to go to the house early cuz she have some news? The bell ring, I put my bookback over my shoulders and went out.

**LINEBREAKS**

I got to my house.

"IM HOME" I yelled. Then my 5 years old sister, Jennifer, she have dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and my color skin, came running from the kitchen to my arms.

"Jackie" she said

"hey jey" I said and kiss her in the cheek. then my 13 years old brother, Jason, he got shaggy brown hair**(Like leo howard in 2011)** came shecking his phone and a hand through his hair. U can call him _another jack._

"sup jack" he said while we did a shake hand.

"IN THE KITCHEN" yelled my mom.

"hey mum whats up" I asked going to the fridge, taking a glass of water.

"well in two days someone is gonna move here" my mom said. I spit my water and grace grinned.

"WHAT" me and grace yelled.

"but mom we even know this people" I said curious

"yeah that's why we are going to have dinner with them tomorrow night, and I just wanted to tell u that u have to behave because this is important to me, they're gonna be tomorrow at 8 and they're two girls and one boy" she said

"UGH too much girls" me and jayson said

"yes" grace said happily.

**Kim's p.o.v**

I got home early because my mom said that I have to be here earlier. I saw my mom and dad in the kitchen's table.

"hey, what happen" I asked

"oh hey honey u're here earlier that I expected" my mom said

"oh so what happen" I asked

"so sweetie we just wanted to tell u that were going to move with my assistant, she have 2 boys and 2 girls and tomorrow night were going to have dinner with them so please behave." My dad said

"oh ok of cour- Wait did u just said that were moving" I asked noticing good what he really said

"not move, but were staying there 5 months" my mom explain

OH u have to be kidding me.

**END OF CHAPTER******

**Hope u enjoy it**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 New mates, new crushes

**Author's note: here is the chapter 4. **

**Grace: heyyyyy jer-bear**

**Jerry: **_**oh no**_** heyy baby, what I could do for you?**

**Grace: would you do the disclaimerrrr**

**Jerry: I can do whatever you want, but **_**that**_

**Grace: pwese jer-bear I wuv you vwery much*put her hands up to his neck***

**Jerry: n-no i-i…**

**Grace:*kiss him***

**Jerry: kickishipper does not own kickin it… HEY you tricked me.**

**Grace:*laughs* SCORE**

**ENJOY**

**Jack's p.o.v**

Today is finally the day that we meet the new family that's moving with us. I put a blue v-neck shirt, black skinny jean's, my black leather jacket and my blue supras and start to check my messages.

**DING DONG**

"GUYS THEY'RE HERE" my dad yelled_. Well the girls better be a hot girl_ I thought. When I came down I saw Kim's mom, a hot blondie –wait a minute Kim's mom oh no no no.

**Kim's p.o.v**

I'm getting ready to meet my new mates. I put a white dress with a blue belt around my waist and some blue flats, and went down.

"you guys ready" my mom asked and we nodded and went to the car, my dad start driving. I wasn't paying attention where were we going because I was playing in my phone. When my dad parked the car we get off the car and went to the door, I didn't know where we yet because I'm still in the phone. My mom took the phone out of my hands and put it in her purse, I groan and crossed my hands over my chest. Then a beautiful lady open the door, and was Grace's mom. Yes is with grace. I thought.

"Gabriela" my mom said.

"Jessica" she said and they hug. I smiled at grace and she smiled back.

"come in, make yourself comfortable" Gabriela said and we enter. Me and grace start jumping up and down.

"guys" grace's dad (David) yelled. I was too happy that I forgot something, you wanna know what that "something" is, JACK IS GRACE'S BROTHER.

"He- OH COME ONNN, out of these people has be her" he said.

"Jackson" I said disgust

"Kimberly" he said annoyed

"wait you know each others " my mom asked. We looked at her with 'are you serious' look

"ohhh" my mom and Gabriela said

"awkward" Grace said in a singy voice.

"ookk" Gabriela said breaking the ice. "Dinners ready" she said and we went to the kitchen, when we sit down I glared at Jack, and he winked at me in response, I rolled my eyes.

**LINEBREAK**

We were talking and laughing but Jack was quiet all dinner, I was kinda worried.

"Jack are you ok" Grace asked. He looked up.

"y-yeah I-I'm fine just thinking, I'm going to my room" he said and went upstairs.

**Jack's p.o.v**

I was watching the way Kim laughs. Man why Donna had to ruined everything. I try to move on but I just can't, I think she's the only one for me. She didn't looked at me in all the time we spend in dinner, she don't care if I'm hurt, she really really hates but I still love her. I was interrupted by Grace.

"Jack are you ok" she asked worriedly

" y-yeah i-I'm fine Just thinking" I lied" I'm going to my room" I said and went upstairs

**LINEBREAK**

It was time for them to leave. You could see Jason checking out Kayla every 15 minutes.

"bye guys see you tomorrow" my mom yelled and closed the door. Me and Jason walk upstairs.

"yo, do you think Kayla's cute" he asked. I smirk

"is wittle Jason has a crush" I teased messing his hair.

"hey, not the hair" he said "and maybe" he said trying to hide the blush. I laughed

"hey, no need to be embarrassed, you are a great guy she'll like you, and if she do you have to take care of her because she's a really great person, ok?" I said and he nodded.

"thanks bro" he said while bro hugging me.

**Kim's p.o.v**

I was in my room with my sister, she in her phone and me in the computer.

"hey Kim do you think Jason would like me" she said in a hoping tone. I smiled

"aww, of course I do, why not" I said

"why is that" she said with a blush

" Kayla, you're a great person, and beautiful of course he do, and if you two get together, try not to break his heart" I said serious. She smiled and nodded, I smiled.

"thanks Kim, and you're damn right in the 'beautiful' part" she said and we laughed.

**END OF CHAPTER*****

**Hope u enjoy it**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting To Know Each Other

**Author's note: Sorry guys that I haven't update, school had me busy, but here it is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it.**

**Jason's p.o.v**

Yeeesss today is finally the day that Kayla move with us. "I'm soo happy today" I said grinning while I dress up. She's just too cute and uniqueness. Wait what am I thinking she probably don't see me that way.

**Kayla's p.o.v (G. Hannelius)**

We finish packing, today is the day we move with the Brewers. "I'm soo happy today" I said under my breath. I just wanna see Jason, he is cute with big dreamy brown eyes, and perf- WAIT we are gonna live together so we should probably act like a family, and he wouldn't like me back. My dad called us to go to the car, I went down and find all clean, two happy parents, a happy but confused Jerry and a furious Kim.

"Kim.. you should be happy you gonna see.." I teased

"Don't you dare finish that sentence sister" she said pointing and glaring at me.

", wait I'm confused, who is Kim going to see?" asked a dumb Jerry asked or a normal Jerry asked.

"UGH" we all said.

**LINEBREAK**

I was un-packing my things in my new room. I heard a knock in my door, I went to open it and see…

**Jason p.o.v**

**DING DONG  
**I heard the door bell ring. I run as fast as I can to the door but my parents were already there. Jack saw how desperate I was and chuckle.

"Dude she's not gonna leave" he tease smirking.

"That's exactly what I was going to say to you about uumm who is it…" I said snapping my fingers, playing dumb "oh yeah Kim" I teased back, he's smirk died down and glared at me. My parents open the door and I saw two pretty blondes but one is too big for me so my eyes landed on the other one, Kayla. She caught my gaze, I winked and she blushed and I smiled. My dad pick up their suitecases and took' em to their rooms.

**LINEBREAK**

We were waiting the girls to finish up for dinner, I was in the couch texting when something by the door caught my eye. Was one of Kayla's suitecases, I stood up grabbed it and went to her room. I knocked on her door and waited for her to open the door. The door opened and I met two big beautiful eyes.

"ohh Jason, what are you doing here" she asked.

"uh I kinda live here…"I replied .Which she chuckled.

"I meant here, in my "room"" she putting the air quotes when she said room.

"well I just wanted to past by and leave you this" I said and give her the suite case, when I give to her our hands touch.

"um well thank you" she said with a smile.

" you're welcome, oh and dinner is almost ready" I said smiling back, she nodded and closed the door.

**LINEBREAK**

We were eating and talking about life ect. You could see Jack and Kim gazing at each other every 2 minutes, lovebirds. When we finished Kayla and I decided to play in my backyard. We started to kicking a football ball quietly, but I decided to break the ice.

"Soo, you're bored" I asked. _Smooth Jason, smooth__**. **_

"yeeaah" she pouted and I chuckled. We stopped kicking the ball, went by the pool, we took off our shoes sat down and put our feet in the pool.

"so what do you do for fun" I asked looking at her, she looked at me to respond.

"well, I sometimes skate board, um chill with my friends, bother my sister, internet and karate" she said.

"Ohh, wait you do karate me too, what belt are you" I asked

" I'm a orange belt, you?" she answered

"I'm orange belt too" I said, she nodded.

"so what do you do for fun" she asked

"The phone, I also skateboard, psh I'm a master" I said straightening my jacket, she giggles and I smiled.

"you're cocky, you know that right" she said while laughing

"oh I know, I know" I said with a wink, and we started to laugh. We continued telling about each others and laughed a lot, and the last thing I'll tell you about her is _I Love Her Smile._

**Sorry, no kick and too much LINEBREAKS.**

**I HOPE U ENJOY IT**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	6. Chapter 6 Lock Eyes

**Author's note: hey hey hey, too late but confirmed. Here is the 6****th**** chapter.**

**Guys, just to let you know, I'm gonna been updating new chapters only in weekends, I just updated today because I thought that if I didn't updated till Friday you might kill me. And I hope you liked the one shots.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own **_**anything.**_

**ENJOY**

**Kim's p.o.v**

Today is the day. The day I moved with the Brewers, I'm happy and mad about it. The reason I'm happy about it is because I'm moving with Grace, so, we could talk and sleepovers etc. and the reason I'm mad about it is because I'M MOVING WITH JACK. Well, I'm probably happy about that. Don't judge that I just change my opinion, I mean we're talking about Jack Brewer, him with his dreamily chocolate eyes and his beautiful shaggy brown hair that I was the only one who could touch it. Ugh I want to hate him so bad, but he's just hot and sweet an- ok Kim, girl you need to get over him. Anyways I got into my black ripped jeans, a pink plain chunky knit oversized fisherman jumper and some grey converses. I put my hair in a messy bun and some lipstick on. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and went out to school.

I walked into school only to see Jack and Reychel making out right infront of my locker, again.

"ugh is so gross to watch them make out" I whispered to Grace.

"Oh really, are you _gross out _or _jealous"_ she teased while smirking. I glared at her.

"ok fine sorry" she said throwing her arms up in defense. I roll my eyes but walked to my locker. I shoved Jack and Reychel so they landed on the ground.

**3****rd**** person's p.o.v**

"what the hell is your problem" Jack asked angrily. He stood up and walked to her.

"well you were in the way and I needed to get to my locker" she said still looking inside her locker.

" well you just could've have my attention" Jack said glaring at her.

"Nah, pushing you over was a better idea" she said.

"oh please you're just jealous of me" Reychel said while looking at her nails. Kim slammed her locker and look at the brunette girl. The slam cost people to look at them.

"why would I be jealous of…" she looked at her up and down "_you"_ she finished her sentence.

"because I'm cute and sexy" she said flipping her hair, people laughed. Kim chuckled, shook her head, looked at the floor and then back at Reychell biting her lip to hold her laugh.

"please I think… no, I know I'm _cuter_ and _sexier_ than you" Kim said. Putting a hand or her hip. And every one laugh or agreed.

"well um… uh" was the only thing Reychell could say and Kim of course smirk. The bell rang.

"Exactly" she said and walked to class with Grace.

**LINEBREAK**

So, the day went long. They were in the last period. They were bored, especially Jack, and Kim, well actually not Kim because she's use to it. They were sitting on the back of the room, Jack in the right corner across the room and Kim left.

"ok, class we're going to have a test next week" Ms. Sanchez said. Everyone groan, especially Jack. Jack and Kim look up at the same time and locked eyes. They felt in their own little world, they got stuck like that for 3 minutes. Kim looked away feeling a blushed start to crawl up to her cheek, and Jack smiled. Kim's confused. She doesn't know what to do. She's confused of what she feels, if she still love him or hate him. He wasn't, he wasn't confused at all. He knows that he still love her.

**Kim's p.o.v **

I finished packing my stuff. I was already downstairs with my parents waiting for Jerry and Kayla. Jerry came down singing "me duele la cabeza de pensarte tanto". My mom yelled to Kayla to hurry up. Kayla came down with a smile? She looked at me and smirk, here we go.

"Kim.. you should be happy you're gonna see-"I cut her off.

"don't you dare finish that sentence" I said serious and glaring at her.

" wait, I'm confused, who's Kim gonna see?" asked Jerry.

"Ugh" me and Kayla said.

**Jack's p.o.v**

I'm desperate, and I don't even know why. Wait a second, you and I know perfectly why. Ugh why I have to be happy and nervous that she's gonna move with us , I mean she's just… ugh you see, I even can't compare her to something or someone. I was sitting in the couch when I heard the doorbell ring. I stood and went to the door, but my parents were there. Jason came running down from his room.

"dude, she's not gonna leave" I teased him.

"that's exactly what I was going to say to you about, who is it… Kim yeah" he teased back, I glared at him. My mom opened the door and they were standing there, I saw a happy Kayla, two happy parents, Jerry and a mad Kim. Well.

**LINEBREAK**

I was bored out of my mind. I went upstairs, I was going to go to my room, but decided to go check on Kim. When I went to her room her door was open. I leaned in the door frame with my arms crossed, watching her put her stuff away. She was looking in her suite case, hair was falling on her face and she put it behind her ear. I knock on the door.

"Need help" I asked. She looked up.

"not at all" she said annoyed.

"I don't care, but I'm bored" I said. I went to her drawers and sat on it.

"And what I have to do with it" she asked putting some clothes in the drawers.

"I don't know, I just thought that bother you will kill my boredness" I cockily said. She looked at me.

"and why me" she asked raising her eyebrows.

" 'cause you're easily to get annoyed" I explained.

"and why you say that" she asked.

"please, I just knocked on your door and you already were" I chuckled. She laughed.

"yeah, true" she said. I nodded. She kept putting stuff in place.

"what you bring your house" I sarcastically asked.

"oh, that's nothing, trust me" she said and I laughed. She finished everything was in place. She was trying to put her suitcase on top of her closet.

"really, Kim you need to grow up a little bit" I said putting her suite case in place, she laughed.

"yeah I know, Thank you" she said. I chuckled.

"you're welcome" I said looking back at her. We locked eyes, again.

"_THE DINNER IS READY" my mom yelled from downstairs._ We looked away.

"you see, you needed help" I said, she rolled her eyes and we went down stairs for dinner.

**3****rd**** person's p.o.v**

They were sitting on the table eating and enjoying eachother's company. Their parents were talking… you know what adults talk. Kim was sending glances to Jack who looked still bored. He glanced at her couple of time, but this time, to catch her glanced. They locked eyes, Again. They could see how much they missed eachother in their eyes.

**LINEBREAK**

Jack and Kim decided to watch on their siblings. Kim was watching them from her balcony, and Jack was watching them from his window. They saw how they talk, and how Jason make Kayla laugh and blushed.

_Oh Kayla/Jason if you two know about love. _Jack and Kim Thought at the same time.

**End Of Chapter*******

**Hope You Enjoyed It**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
**


	7. an

**Author's note: Sorry, this isn't a chapter but I just need your opinion. I just got some bad imboxes about this story, they say I should stop doing it.**

**What do you think I should do.**

_Stop writing stories._

_Stop writing this story and only continue with the shots._

_Or just don't mind haters and continue my work._

_**Please review your opinion.**_

_**Thank You**_


	8. an 2

**Author's note: You know what, you guys are right. You guys made me realize that I don't need the hater's opinion to know how I'm doing so thank you guys. In a couple of minutes or hour I'll be updating the 7****th**** chapter, so keep your eyes wide open.**

_**Thanks You So Much.**_


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update, when I told you I was going to update in Saturday I felt asleep with the computer on and I didn't updated yesterday because I wasn't in home. But no worries right, the important thing is that I updated the 7****th**** chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it.**

**Enjoy**

Today it's the first day that The Crawfords and The Brewers are going to spend time living together. Let's see how's gonna be.

**Jack's p.o.v**

I woke up by an annoying sound that was my alarm. On the bright side, today is Saturday, so no school. I know, it's weird that I don't have Saturday detention. What can I say, I'm changing into good. Ha good one, I just thought that if I didn't do anything, I could go to practice, now see the genius. I got up from the bed, brushed my teeth and went downstairs. I felt a nervous expression trough my body, but I shrugged it off. When I went downstairs I saw Ms. Crawford (Jessica), my mom, Jason, Kayla, Jerry and Grace. I think my dad and Mr. Crawford were already out for work. My mom And Jessica were making breakfast.

"Good morning" they all greeted me, I just nodded.

"Good morning to you too" Jason sarcastically mumbled. Mom and Jessica placed the plates in front of us and we started to eat. Suddenly, Kim came down. Beautifully, with no makeup on, her hair in a messy bun and in pjs. She was wearing black shorts, a pink blouse that stop in her belly button . I quickly looked away, now I understand why the nervous expression.

"good morning everyone" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Kim" everyone replied except me.

"Good morning to you too Jack" she sarcastically said. I looked at her.

"I know right" Jason complained, Kim nodded and I rolled my eyes. Kim sat down across from me.

I finished with breakfast and now I'm in my room 'bout to go to practice. I put some black skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt, a sleeve-to-the-elbow purple button shirt and white supra. I took my karate bag and a skate board and knocked on Jerry's door. He opened.

"Hey man, ready to go" I asked.

"yeah let me get my skateboard" he said. He grabbed it and we went out. We skated to the dojo and in our way we found some of our buds. When we got there we saw Milton, Eddie, Ricky and Ryan. Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Grace, Kim and I were the only one in this dojo, but Ricky and Ryan sigh up. Milton and Jerry are yellow belts, Ricky is purple, Eddie is orange, Ryan is brown, Grace is black, Kim is 1st degree black belt and I'm 2nd degree.

"hey, you guys are early" Jerry said.

"hey guys, where's Rudy?" I asked.

"I don't know" they replied.

"Actually he told me that he was going on a date" Milton said.

"Pfft yeah, like that's gonna happen" I said.

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED,I GOT A DATE" Rudy yelled entering the dojo throwing his fist in the air.

"…and I spoke to soon" I mumbled.

"so Rudy, with who y-you went on a d-d-d.."Milton slapped the back of Eddie's head.

"date?" he finished his question rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Milton.

"with Bethany Aplebaum" he replied.

"wait _our _health teacher went out on a date with_ you_" Ryan asked. Rudy nodded in response.

"_Why_" we all asked.

"because she has the vision to see what 1,413 woman didn't, that I'm dateable" He said.

"swag, my sensei got game whoo" Jerry cheered.

"is with Ms. Aplebaum" I complained.

"dude, you even can't go that high like _he_ just did" Jerry said. How dumb is he right.

"please, I even can go on a date with my cousins and they will loved it" I said.

"umhu, oh I got one, why don't you go on a date with… Kelsey Vargas" he said.

"not gonna happen" Eddie said glaring at Jerry. Awkward.

"oook, then why not with…. Kathy Davis" he asked.

"sure" I said.

"tomorrow night"

"sure"

"ok anyways, do you guys want to hear how it went the date" Rudy asked.

"NO" we all said.

"no, were good, we're just gonna start practice" I said and me and Jerry walked up to the locker room. I changed in some comfortable g pants and a grey pants and a green bobby wasabi shirt with bobby's face on the back, Jerry changed into his gi. We start practice. Eddie and Jerry, and Milton and Ricky were sparring, Ryan was using a bo-staff and I was punching a dummy, but not Jerry kinda dummy.

_**Couple minutes later**_

We were practicing, then Grace and Kim walked in talking.

"hey guys" Kim greeted. You could hear 'whassup'or 'hey Kim'

"Hey Kimmy" I said smirking knowing that would bothered her. She glared at me and my smirk grew even wider.

**Kim's p.o.v**

We finished practicing and now we all are in the skate park.

"Let it go Rudy, you _can't_ skate" Jack said.

"Please, I could beat at it" Rudy said. I chuckled. Jack's eyes flicker to me then back to Rudy. He laughed pointing at Rudy.

"want a bet" Rudy asked.

"sure, but you're not I repeat _not _gonna win" he said

"ok then, if I win you have to…clean the dojo for 3 weekends straights and if you win I have.. to clean your bikes" Rudy said. Jack start to skate**.(A/N:he did what he did in **_**Skate Rat)**_ When he finished he did a flip and landed on his feet beside Rudy.

"you're turn, knock yourself out" Jack chucked. Rudy glared at him and snatch the skateboard from his hands.** (A/N: he did what he did in **_**Badge Of Honor). **_When he finished everyone was cheering and clapping.

"unh what I said and I quote I could beat you at it, you have to start next weekend" he said.

"oh man" what's all Jack could say, I chuckled again and he looked at me.

"what's so funny, _Crawford_" he asked.

"oh nothing" I said and he rolled his eyes.

**Jack's p.o.v**

I still can't believe I lost. Anyways, I was with some group of random girls and I start to listen the conversation that Kim and some guy were having.

"_so, what's your name"_ he flirt. Smooth.

"_my name is Kim, yours?"_ Kim asked.

"_Austin, anyways I was wondering if you wanna grabbed dinner with me tonight"_ he hopefully asked. I was pissed. Kim looked at me, I looked away and pretend I was flirting with one of the girls, but I heard her answer.

"_yeah, Austin"_ she replied.

"_sweet, so pick you up at 8:00?"_

"_Sure"_ she said biting her lip. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed looking at Kim, leaving the girl talking by herself. Then an idea popped in my mind, I smirked to myself. Kim looked at me with a confused look, I winked at her and then leaved.

**END OF CHAPTER******

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Maybe you guys realize what's gonna happen in the next chapter. I'm just going to say that the next chapter's name is going to be 'Game On" ;)**

**To show you guys how thank full I am of the support you gave in the 'haters' situation, I'm gonna try if I can update in the whole week, so don't forget my story's name.**

**R  
E  
I  
E  
W**


	10. chapter 8 Game On!

_** Dislaimer: **__**I Do Not Own on **__**Together, Again?**_

* * *

_I__ leaned against the wall with my arms crossed looking at Kim, leaving the girl talking by herself. Then an idea popped in my mind, I smirked to myself. Kim looked at me with a confused look, I winked at her and then leaved._

* * *

**Jason's p.o.v**

We were in the park fooling around. And by '_we'_ I meant me and Kayla, but not alone, we're with some of our friends. Anyways, across from us were a group of girls snickering and pointing at us, but nobody seems to notice except me. Soon, they start to come toward us. When they were coming at us, I groaned realizing who it was, Tiffany Johnson. The stupidest, porkiest, hottest (cough) , richest (more than me) and annoying girl of school. She has red hair and brown eyes, if you see her you're gonna guess that she wasted all her make-up. She's always flirting with _any_ boy she sees. Her and her group are always looking for trouble. Her group is lost without her.

"Well hello Key-key" Tiffany greeted, more like teased.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Key-key and what do you want?" Kayla hissed.

"Whoa calm down sweetie, I'm here to do what I always do" Tiffany responded.

"Get your ass kicked" one of our friends say and we all laughed.

"Ha-ha too funny, I forgot to laughed" Tiffany said.

"Seriously, what do you want" Kayla asked.

"Annoy you people"

"So, you think that even looking at you we aren't already annoyed?" Kayla asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know but I want to do more" Tiffany responded smirking evilly.

"YOU ALREADY DID, SO you just can move your ass out of here" Kayla yelled back.

"NO BECAUSE THIS A FREE PARK, NOT YOURS" Tiffany yelled back.

"Ok, is not mine you can go wherever you want, But not in front of my face" Kayla pushed Tiffany to fall but her group caught her.

"And you think I wanna be in front of _that ugly face_"

"OH, so now we're talking about _ugly_. Have you even seen yourself in a mirror before, a clown looks better than you" Kayla said and everyone laughed even her group, but the shot up when Tiffany glared at them.

"Listen here you karate-freak, I'm Tiffany Johnson, and I can make your life miserable" Tiffany said in a suppose-to-be-scare tone, her group 'oooed'.

"Well, I'm a karate-freak and I can kick your ass" Kayla responded mocking her and all of us agreed.

"oh shut up you little bitch" Tiffany said smirking.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T" Kayla yelled ad was 'bout to jump at her but I hold her by her waist.

"okay, calm down" I said but they wouldn't stop yelling at each other.

"Hey!" they shot up "ok now you two stop arguing you guys sound like 5 years old girls fighting over cotton candy" I said.

"ha-ha you're so-" Tiffany flirted twirling her hair but I cut her off.

"cut the flirting" I complained.

"why 'cause your girlfriend is here?" She asked

"um I don't have a girlfriend" I responded.

"yes you do, Kayla" she said. I felt my cheeks burn but I acted cool.

"she's not my girlfriend"

"but you have a crush on her"

"no I don't"

"then why you still holding her" she said. I looked down and realized that my arms still around her, I quickly let go.

"Tiffany why you just go" I said.

"I was leaving anyways, you people are so boring ugh" she said and leaved.

"Well, that was annoying" I mumbled.

"ya think, and why didn't you let me go I was 'bout to punch that stupid smirk out of her face" Kayla complained.

"okay sorry, but what happened between you and her, I mean sure most of all hate her but you, you hate her guts, and the guys agreed right guys?" I asked while we were walking to a bench.

"Well…um…I don't know how to explain it…"she tried to say.

"oh, come, on spill it out" One of our friends said.

"okay fine, um 2 years ago Tiffany and I were best friends, but one day she got mad at me because I win the tournament, then she stole the second place trophy and blame it on me, then when we were looking for it was on my cabin, so they kicked me out" She explained.

"Wait, _Tiffany_ did karate" I asked.

"yeah, but she quit because she got all perky and bitch. And now when like a guy or talk to one she flirt with them" she explained, I nodded in understanding.

_**Do you know what this means?**_

_What?_

_**Seriously, that's all you have to say 'what'.**_

_Would you tell what this means?_

_**This means that she likes you back. Uh duh.**_

_That's impossible!... Keep talking._

_**She said 'when I like a guy she flirt with them'**_

_So.._

_**So… Tiffany flirted with you, ugh dumb people.**_

_Hey! For your information you're dumb too, 'cause inside of my head._

_**HEY! Um yeah that totally makes sense.**_

**Jack's p.o.v**

I hope my plan pissed Kim. Okay so my plan is that the bet mw and Jerry had, I'm gonna change it for today and I asked Jerry to meet me there 3 minutes after we're there, so like this Jerry and I could mess up her date, that sounds very bad…and I like it. Anyways it's 7:55, so Kim has to be getting ready. I already asked Kathy for the date, and you already know what she said, I told her that I'm going to pick her up at 8:30 so we could found Kim and the kid after, and Kathy knows about the plan because she hates Kim, so is not a real date. I was in the table eating a sandwich then the doorbell rang, then Kim came down beautiful. I choke and she smirked.

"Calm down Jack, it's just a dress" she teased and I smirked.

"What are you smirking about" she asked.

"Oh nothing, hey you better hurry up and take the door, or he's gonna leave" I teased and got to my room.

**LINEBREAK**

I already picked up Kathy and we're now walking to the restaurant, and yes I know where they plan to go, I mean it's Kim we're talking about. When we got there, we saw Kim and Austin in the table in the left corner talking. Then Jerry came, I told them to follow my lead.

"Well hello there, can we join you guys… thanks" I said. Austin was confused and Kim put her head on her hands, I smirked.

"Austin, my man" Jerry greeted.

"Heyy, now you better buy me what I want" Kathy said. I chuckled, Kim glared at me and I smirked.

**Kim's p.o.v**

I was getting ready to the date with Austin, I don't really wanted to go but, what can I say, he's kinda cute. I put a blue dress that is short I the front and long in the back with a silver belt around my waist. I put silver flats and mascara and lipstick on. Then the doorbell. When I went down, I think I look hot because Jack choke, I smirked.

**LINEBREAK**

I was talking with Austin, he's really nice. He already ordered. The Jack, Kathy ad Jerry came.

"Well, hello there, can we join you guys…thanks" He said not eve letting us answered and sat down.

"Austin, my man" Jerry said, and sat down beside Jack.

"Heyy, Now you better buy what I want" Kathy said. I glared at Jack and he smirked. Ugh.

**Jason's p.o.v**

I was walking around the mall until I saw something. Kayla and My biggest enemy flirting. Okay well, my biggest enemy Mike, he always get what I want or get what I have, me and him are always competing. And as can you see, he's getting Kayla 'cause he find out that I like her. Then an idea popped in my mind, if she flirts with my enemy then I'm gonna flirt with hers.

**LINEBREAK**

I was talking with Tiffany. _Man she's more perky than I thought. _Minutes later I saw Kayla was coming down so I start to flirt with her.

"Um, excuse me, Ja-Jason an I talk to you for a minute" ayla asked, Tiffany smirked.

"yes?" I asked.

"um… I meant alone" she responded. And we walked away from Tiffany.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"um, flirting?" I said but sounded like a question.

"I can see that, but do you have to do it with her, with my enemy" she asked.

"yes, because she's hot" I said.

"okay, so you do it, after I told you what happened between me and her." She said pointing at Tiffany.

"well, you were flirting with my enemy too" I said.

"OH SO NOW YOUR DOING TO ME WHAT I'm DOING TO YOU, cause I could do bad and hurt you and if you hurt me you're gonna be hurt twice" She yelled.

"OH SO YOU WANT TO DO IT LIKE THIS, okay then GAME ONE" I yelled.

"GAME ON" She yelled back.

"oh yeah?"

"yeah"

"Yeah?"

"I already said YEAH" she yelled and we walked away in different ways leaving Tiffany by herself.

**Kim's p.o.v**

So the date is going, well let me tell you, TERRIBLE. Jack, Jerry and Kathy were eating everything, they didn't let us leave.

"oh hey Kim You want some pasta" he asked, then suddenly he throw me a entire plate of pasta all over my face and dress, I gasped.

"oops sorry, that was suppose to go in your mouth" he said. I glared at him then throw my soda all over his hair. The suddenly we were all throwing the food that had left at us. Then a waiter came toward us.

"WHAT THE WHAT?" she asked-yelled. We stopped glaring at eachother.

"what do you animals think are doing" she asked.

"uh um…a mess what do you think we're doing mamacita" Jerry said. Ad she rolled her eyes.

"Kay we're leaving, FYI this is all on Austin" Kathy said pointing at Austin.

" hey, you look hungry, here" Jack said then he throw bread with jelly at her and they all run out laughing.

"Austin, you better pay up" they waiter said. Then I mouthed to Austin _'I'm sorry'_ and he rolled his eyes and I walked out.

"Wow, that was sweet" Jack said high-fiving Jerry and Kathy. I walked up to them calmly.

"WHAT THE HECK" I asked-yelled at Jack and walk back.

"Whohoa, calm down" he said.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN" I yelled and he just nodded.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN, WHEN YOU RUINED EVERYTHING"

"For your information, I didn't ruined everything. We all did" he explained.

"You better watch your back, 'cause it's time for you to get hurt, I'm gonna make your life miserable" I warned.

"Oooho I'm so scared. Kim, sweetie, I'm Jack Brewer and if you wanna play it this way then…" he put his hand on my waist and leaned in to my hear "Game on" he whispered and leave, i gulped, then he stopped.

"Are you coming, it's getting late" he said.

**END OF CHAPTER******

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I know this might be a stupid question but, do you guys really think that this story is great?**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


End file.
